


love, from an inorganic perspective.

by bloodsucca



Series: fucking up idolkilling's ocs [2]
Category: Antizeroes / Lucid Project
Genre: Other, no beta we die like men and all that, small drabble for dimieros, this was written in 2017 and i found it while cleaning out my notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsucca/pseuds/bloodsucca
Summary: he loves dimitri, that he knows (innately, like breathing), dimitri doesn’t think he’s capable.
Relationships: The False God of New Eden | Dimitri Noskov / Nikolas Flamel | Ouroboros 1.0
Series: fucking up idolkilling's ocs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032305
Kudos: 1





	love, from an inorganic perspective.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOREYEURISM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOREYEURISM/gifts).



He knows what he feels is love. He  _ knows _ it. Dimitri doesn’t see it, how could he? But he  _ knows _ . He knows it like he knows the back of his hand, or at least he thinks he knows it. Ouroboros isn’t sure of anything these days. He’s aware that he’s not human, or fully human. And he’s not sure he’s ever wanted to be… human that is. 

“Humans are fragile, easy to break.” he thinks. But isn’t that what  _ this _ is. Isn’t that what it means to love? He knows it.  _ He does _ . 

Dimitri says he can’t feel love, that he’s essentially a robot. Ouroboros is aware of his ‘condition’, don’t get it wrong, he’s always been structured in a specific way. Emotions never really feel how he thinks they should. It’s frustrating. Everything else comes easy,  _ naturally _ . 

Perfection. What does being perfect really mean? Sometimes he wonders why Dimitri fights so hard for this, for what he has naturally (well as natural as you’re going to get given the target design). To be divine. He wonders if it’s the human in Dimitri that makes him long for it. 

Longing. He longs for him, for Dimitri. He’s there of course, vibrant and lively as ever, but he  _ wants.  _ What he wants he doesn’t know. Does anyone? It all ties back to these pesky emotions. Why can’t he understand. He needs to understand because he’s never been so sure of anything else. It’s love. 

He knows it. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg cleaning out my notes. finding this baby, might write for this in 2020 after reading this. it’s giving me feelings. sci-fi feelings.


End file.
